Army of the Dead
by Nerdy Athletic
Summary: AU In The Last Olympian when Nico says there is a revolt in the underworld, who fights it? Percy finds out when he is put alongside Perseus, Achilles, Heracles, Orion, Jason, Odysseus, Theseus, and Daedalus in the next undead war.
1. Chapter 1

AN: new story. Tell me if you like it

Hades POV

"We are here on Olympus today to celebrate the victory and bravery of me and the rest of the Olympian council..." Zeus had started his speech on his grand throne and I had tried to listen, but I honestly had more important things to think about. Back in the underworld things are a mess, but this is how it always is. The stress I take on is incredible. Imagine this, you have 1 million three year olds that have to come right through your front door and be tested for fifteen minutes one at a time; and, then you have to oversee not only this but the time out area, all the way from 5 minutes to 5 hours kids are constantly crying when being in time out. Don't forget your teenagers in the basement just wanting to come upstairs but you have to keep them down. Imagine dealing with that 24/7. And don't even get me started on jewels and wealth. For one day a couple years ago I decide to take a break to focus on my son for a moment and the next thing I know another great depression is on the way. Imagine all of this. A little scary right? And none of the Olympians respect me. I don't get it.

I guess I have learned to enjoy it though. My favorite part of the whole underworld is running my secret army. Most heroes must fall at some point, and when these great heroes descend into my world I am waiting with open arms. Let me explain, the underworld is a harsh place. Horrors all around and no shelter. Every now and then the spirits and skeletons come together and rebel. Although I am the second oldest of the gods, behind Hestia (not sure if correct but have read it that way in other stories on this site), I am still only one god. So to fight the forces of those who want to overthrow me, I have amassed the greatest of the deceased and caught fire with fire. Today I have Alecto waiting at the judges' table waiting to take the next hero to join the ranks of the greatest heroes to have ever fallen.

Speaking of her I just got a text. It read: "Just received him at the judges room. Minos gave him a hard time, but that was expected. He was knocked out successfully but keeping him under was harder. Now in guest barrack waiting for you." That's good news. Now that that's off my mind I believe I can listen to Zeus now.

"And now to discuss the many heroes to have fallen in this conflict with the titans, Hades, would you help me out here?"

"Sure," I mumbled a little angry because I know that he can do this, but just doesn't want the bad reputation of talking about death, "No mortal deaths, 30 children of minor gods and gods died, and 85 children of the Olympians died."

"A moment please to honor those lives lost," he paused then started to speak again, "and now to honor two whose sacrifice stood above all others. First Luke Castellan. Although he hosted Kronos and gave him the opportunity to attempt to take over Olympus, he died a hero by stabbing himself in his Achilles spot. Without his sacrifice, the outcome of this war would have differed greatly. I believe that Athena's daughter and new immortal architect of Olympus knows his final wish?" So she has become immortal? What a shame, my newest warrior won't be happy.

"Yes, lord Zeus, I do. He wishes that all demigods be claimed by the time they are thirteen, the minor gods get cabins at camp half-blood, and that the gods are in a little better contact with their children so that this never happens again," she stated with a melancholy tone, proud to be delivering this message but still saddened by the boy's death.

"A heavy request," hardly but Zeus is just too lazy to actually think to do this without a reason, "But his wish shall be granted and sworn on the Styx. All in favor?" He questioned the council. Every Olympian hand went up and so his wish was sworn into being.

The rest of the night went by with no hitches; the next wish was passed immediately. It was to dissolve the pact that banned children of the big three, it obviously hadn't worked and now a lot of pressure was relieved from the shoulders of my brothers and I. Into a drunken frenzy the whole of Olympus went into within fifteen minutes of the council being dismissed. After bidding adu to Hestia, who I keep in touch with, being Kronos's only children not on the council, and went to the barracks to visit my newest recruit.

When I got to his room he was clearly having a nightmare. He was tossing and turning, sweating, but mostly talking in his sleep.

"LUKE," was the last thing he said before sitting up and opening his eyelids to reveal his famous sea green eyes.

"No, Perseus. I'm Hades."

AN: Clearly there will be changes to the end of TLO but it's staying the same for the most part. Any recommendations would be awesome and will only make the story better. Next chapter will be up soon. I know its short but I typed it on my iPad and couldn't type any more.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's how the end of TLO went down in this story. I paid more careful attention so grammar should be much better if anyone thought that it was bad last chapter, which it sorta was. Now here's the next chapter.**

**Percy's POV**

The Williamsburg Bridge was literally a warzone. After decapitating a dracaena, I scanned the battlefield. As I was doing this I looked behind me towards the Empire State Building. While my back was turned I felt an extremely sharp pain in the small of my back. I turned around to see a dagger in Annabeth's arm, but I also saw Ethan Nakamura with a knife through his throat and I pieced the events together. She had taken most of a hit for me while taking out the second in command of the enemy demigod forces.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! Why did you do that? We need to get you to the infirmary," I had said once I saw the actual amount of blood she was losing.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh," was all she was able to say. I picked her up and surveyed the battle. Most of the monsters were gone, only a couple staying to fight to the bitter end. I gave command of the bridge to Jake Mason, one of the older Hephaestus campers, and took to the Empire State Building where the infirmary was. It was a good thing that I grew up in the city or I wouldn't of been able to get to the building as fast as I did. Annabeth was groaning the whole time, out of pain or trying to tell me something, I couldn't tell; but what I did know is that I needed to get her ambrosia and nectar fast.

"Will!" I had yelled once I pushed through the front doors, "She needs a room!"

"Percy, there are- Oh my gods, what happened?" He asked.

"She lost a lot of blood will I just need a place to lay her down," I said frantically.

"Any where upstairs, just make sure nobody is there," He replied, "Once I'm finished with Dawn,-"the girl he was currently working on-"I will come up and take a look."

I hardly got out a thanks as I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I found a room, put Annabeth down on the bed and fell backwards as the world around me turned to black.

* * *

"How do you think he is?" I heard a fuzzy voice say as I started to come to.

"Still passed out," A voice that I could match to Thalia said.

"Wow, I guess he is just a really good sleeper," the first person said, who I now realized was Annabeth. This earned a laugh out of Thalia.

"It's one of my favorite things to do, if you didn't know," I decided to chime in. Bad idea.

"Oh my gods, Percy, are you alright?" Annabeth said as she sat down next to me, but also on my arm, bending my elbow a little.

"Annabeth, please get your ass off of my arm," I started, effectively putting a cute, sheepish grin on her face.

"Sorry," she said as she got off, "I'm just excited that you're finally up. It's been two days and Luke is about to make his final push toward Olympus. The rest of camp fought so hard and took out all the monsters, but all were incapacitated other than you, me, and Thalia. After facing off with her for a couple minutes, he said that he would meet the three of us on Olympus tonight if we wanted to see him strip the power of the gods." She finished looking worried.

"Well then when do we have to be there?" I asked, getting a bit worried myself. I'm not at one hundred percent right now and a fight with a rested Luke and Kronos spells trouble.

"We were about to leave," said Thalia, "So it's a good thing you woke up kelp head. Wouldn't have been the same kicking Luke's ass without you," She said, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

"It might not be an ass kicking Thalia, don't count your chickens before they hatch." I replied.

She nodded her head but didn't say anything else. I took this as my cue to stand up and start walking to the door. Annabeth and Thalia followed me, walking behind who they thought was their powerful leader, but I knew that I wasn't making it out of this battle. The dagger was soaked in poison before it was used to stab me. Annabeth was lucky for the fact that even though she got stabbed, it was on the follow through of a slash to my back, which took all of the poison. I didn't need Nico to tell me that I was slowly fading away. But I put on a confident façade to help out Annabeth and Thalia and let them think they had their strongest swordsmen available.

In ten minutes we were waiting in the throne room for Luke, knowing that this was the best place to stop him. He strolled right in through the front door and saw us standing protectively in front of the thrones. Eyes gold he took out his scythe and took a fighting stance.

"I see you choose now to help out, Jackson," Kronos jeered, egging me on.

"Hey, it's not his fault, goldie," Thalia said pulling the attention to herself.

"Daughter of Zeus, you think you can challenge the mighty King of the Titans at full strength? You are certainly mistaken," Kronos said, clearly enraged at being called goldie.

"Bring it on gramps," Thalia challenged, and Kronos did. Slash after slash, parry after parry Thalia and Kronos fought, spear and shield, trusty Aegis, to scythe. At first it looked like Thalia was doing okay, but then it was apparent that she was slowing down while he kept on slashing and stabbing. With one last move, a feint to the left then stab to the right, he got her with the butt of his scythe, sending her to the foot of Hera's Throne, which seemed to grow a ledge while she was in the air, as if to give Thalia more pain.

"That's enough Luke, you have to stop this," Annabeth pleaded, "Remember all the things you said when we got to camp nine years ago and you gave me the knife, how you and me would stick together, be a family, just you and me. I know you are in there Luke."

Kronos faltered for a moment, eyes shifting from gold to blue, before settling back on gold.

"That won't work anymore. Luke is gone. Once I destroy the thrones of the puny Olympians I won't need him anymore and will kill him but it is too late for him. In my new kingdom I won't need him any more." After hearing Kronos say this, Annabeth charged with her knife. The knife that Luke gave her. The knife that he sealed his promise with, according to what Annabeth just said. The promise he turned his back on. _The knife he cursed._

"ANNABETH KEEP FIGHTING," I said as I formulated a plan on how to take Kronos down, now knowing the weapon needed was not Kronos' scythe on me, but Annabeth's knife on Luke. I looked at him and noticed a strange block emanating from just under his left armpit. I yelled at Annabeth to cut his shirt there. She listened and managed to do it, but at a cost. Annabeth had ended up with a scythe butt to the stomach and got thrown to the base of her mother's throne. She was still conscious though, which is what I needed. While they had been battling I had snuck behind Luke and now saw what I needed to see, an extra piece of armor.

"Where are you, you coward?" Kronos bellowed in outrage.

"Right behind you," I said as I came up behind him and tackled him. The force I used to take him to the ground knocked to scythe out of his hand and into the fire lighting the room, decommissioning that weapon from this fight. After jockeying for position of the ground for a couple minutes with a couple punches thrown in, like the wrestling of olden Greece, he had come out on top, pinning me to the ground, but I was exactly where I planned to be. But the fight had taken so much out of me, I was within minutes of my life, I would die in front of my father's rival's throne.

"Now, it's time to finally kill Perseus Jackson, leader of the Olympian Army." Kronos said but as he started to suffocate me, a death that the curse of Achilles can't save me from I yelled at Annabeth who was watching to slide me her dagger. It all seemed to go in slow motion as I got the dagger in my hand. I pushed Kronos' hands off my mouth and nose and yelled at Annabeth my final wish, to dissolve the pact the big three had made to stop having children, which didn't work and only caused conflict. As the last word left my mouth, I took my last breath and with my last bit of energy, slid the blade that was now cursed to a broken promise behind the extra armor and smiled as I died, knowing that I had made the right choice, sacrifice myself to a losing fight to get the chance to kill Kronos. The last thing I heard were two earsplitting yells and then silence.

**AN: There's chapter 2. Hope you liked the way I ended the Titan War. Please review and leave your opinion. Happy Reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again. Finally updating. Lacrosse was good, but now that it is over, I finally SHOULD have time to update. Here goes nothing**

**Percy POV**

"LUKE" I yelled as I woke up from reliving my death, as well as Luke's.

"No Perseus, I'm Hades," I heard a voice say to my right. As I heard this I turned toward the voice, but not before taking a quick look at my surroundings. The whole room shone with stainless steel bed frames, six in total, black linoleum floor with brown specks and a ceiling of black stained wood. I also noticed that I was occupying the bed closest to the door.

"Hades?" I questioned, "If I'm dead, and I know I died, then why am I here? Finally time to torture me?" I asked tensing my muscles in case I had to run, and started to look for an escape rout.

"Ah ah ah Percy," Hades chastised me, "No need to look for somewhere to run, we are all one unit here and no pain will be dealt to you," I started to relax after hearing that, "intentionally."

"WHAT!?" I yelled. He had the balls to disrupt my death just to put me to pain.

"Jeez, Percy calm down," He started, in an almost amused tone, as if saying 'I know something you don't', "What is the last thing you remember about your life?"

"I remember losing a fight on purpose, accepting death, but also I remember stabbing Luke in his Achilles spot." I recalled, trying not to remember the pain of that day.

"Yes, Percy, you died a hero, a true hero, and even though I may be feared and misunderstood above the ground, I have issues that only true heroes can solve. I need to know now if you will accept the challenge to become a part of the greatest accumulation of heroes ever to walk the earth, or will you accept your death and head to either Elysium or go for rebirth. What is your choice, Nephew?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. A couple things with what Hades had just said. First off, did I even die a true hero? I felt like I could've done so much more that I did, so many more lives that didn't have to be lost. If I had just done this instead of that, who knows? Second, how is he misunderstood? I know from Hermes that a god isn't just what he appears, but this is Hades. The third is what he meant by accumulation of heroes. I thought that every hero that wasn't made immortal was sent straight to Elysium. OH! This must be what Achilles meant when he said that he had more important matters that tending to the River Styx. And he did say that he may just see me again. It is all piecing together in my mind; but, just one last thing interests me, I have a choice. Should I just retire from hero work, call it quits and live a happy afterlife? It certainly seems like the easier way. But since when had I ever done anything safely?

"I accept Uncle," I stated.

"Then get ready," He said. For a moment I was confused, but then I started feeling so much pain, I couldn't even remember what my name was. The pain was immense that I couldn't handle it.

"Uncle..." I moaned as my vision blurred, and for the first time since talking with Hades, I actually felt my arm hit the blanket as I passed out.

* * *

**Hades POV**

Perfect. Percy was in and with little convincing on my part. I was actually impressed at how well he handled the pain of gaining a body back. He won't happy about that when he wakes up.

Now I just have to move him to the normal barracks and he will get his initiation. I called over the furies and told each of them to grab an arm or leg. After we carried him over to the barracks, an all mighty cheer went through the small army. Everyone stopped what they were doing to get a look at the new hero, but none spoke a word in fear of waking him up. There was total silence, even from Zoe. Over the last two years Zoe had blossomed into a great warrior. She finished her training faster even than Atalanta, but her skills are still lacking only the slightest bit. Once Zoe finished her training, the arrows never stopped. She just kept firing arrow after arrow into the woods, sometimes aiming at something, sometimes not, but one thing was for certain, she never stopped, not even once, so when there was total silence on the base, it just made Percy's arrival that much more special. Once I summoned another bed for him, I went back outside and greeted my soldiers, but they were more like my friends at this point.

"I knew I would see that kid again," said Achilles before he turned to Odysseus, "You owe me five drachmas my friend." He finished as he grinned victoriously.

"I'll just subtract that from the five-hundred you already owe me, buddy," came Odysseus' smart, as always, reply and everyone enjoyed seeing Achilles face go from victory to defeat in a matter of seconds.

"But seriously Hades, I asked earlier this year what his deal was, and you wouldn't tell me then, but surely we may know now; especially now that he even managed to stop Zoe!" Achilles said excited, as Zoe scoffed.

"Interesting yes, but this is not my story to tell, it is his. I will tell you the basics though, so when you go through initiation, you all know at least what your up against." I said. And as promised I told the basics of Percy's story. All I did was outline the quests he's undertaken and outlined the war as well, but nothing on his personal life or what happened during the quest. Nor did I reveal anything of his personality.

"And now it is up to you to learn as much as you want from him." I finished.

"Sir," I hear Alecto rasp after she flew over, "The boy is awake."

"Everyone, it's time to let young Perseus know what its like to be a part of The Army Of The Dead." After I said that everyone gave a whisper 'yeah!' as they put on their black cloaks and headed into the barracks. I noticed that Zoe stayed outside and started walking over.

"Lord Hades, first thank you for not naming me in the description of Perseus' third quest. Second, are you sure it is wise to allow him in the army? All he is is a stupid young boy who got lucky that Kronos chose a poor host."

"First of all Zoe, I am no longer Lord Hades once your in here. Second, even though he is young, I have full faith in him. Plus, if I am correct, your bodily age is in line with his," I said, putting my hand to my chin and looking up with a thinking look on my face.

"Ugghh," Zoe said as she punched me in the shoulder, albeit laughing the whole time, "I may have started talking to men, but if you think that I will go any further than words, you are out of your mind."

"Just get in there and enjoy the ceremony," I said with a chuckle as I pushed her into the barracks. If only she knew how wrong she was about that.

* * *

**Percy POV**

Uuuuggghhhhh. I'm so tired. All I want to do is sleep, but there's too much light. Duh, arm over your eyes. I lifted my arm and let it fall on my face. OW! Wait a minute, I'm dead, I should be a ghost, why did that hurt. I lifted my arm again and made sure to put it down in a way that wouldn't make me hurt myself. I peeked open my eyes to find one of the scariest things I've ever seen in my life.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**AN: Okay, a little shorter than I wanted, but I haven't written in a while and I'm tired. I still think that I like this chapter. If you guys agree, please REVIEW. I can't possibly know if you like my story if you don't review. I'm really disappointed in the number of reviews per chapter so far and I really want that to rise so please just give a little something to keep me going.**


End file.
